Beachcomb Bouys
'til next time, fathom out! ~⋆ - Beachcomb Bouys catchphrase. Beachcomb Bouys are a duo of two underground lofi and chill male idols. They serve as the main idols in the Vampire Squid Expansion. The idols consist of a Bellybutton Nautiling named Trent, a Draculing named Marion, and a sea swallow named Skydancer. Their color theme is Orange (white) and Blue (black). They're located in Inkopolis Ghetto, a slum where all the hideous and rejected creatures live apart from Inkling society. They're also gay as hell, with Skydancer being the annoying third wheel. History A lonely and intellectual Draculing boy, raised by the Pinniped clowns, accidentally met someone he never thought would change his life forever. An outgoing and airheaded Nautiling boy, adopted by a former Cuttleling shrine maiden, risked his current happy life just to save a mysterious stranger. Biography Trent Backstory Trent (JP - Heso へそ) is a 18 year old Nautiling of the species Nautilus Macromphalus. He is optimistic and open-minded, always being socializable and kind to others. However, he can get anxious at times, and isn't a very brave person. He was raised by Nomi, a dried out and retired Broadclub Cuttleling near Inkopolis Hills, after his parents couldn't afford enough to raise him. He got Marion out of the Pinniped's influence and taught him about the outside world, even though Marion tried to resist violently. Trent has a hoarse and dramatic voice. He also beatboxes in his songs a lot, other than singing. He mains the Spin-Slosher, a type of Slosher that spreads ink rapidly in a high radius, with less damage output and firing rate. His ink color is coral orange with a nacre-like sheen. He also likes savory food and fruity drinks but is allergic to fish products. Growing up in a peaceful village in the countryside, Trent saw the beauty in everything, even Octarians and Salmonids. He tinkered around with traditional instruments and music, before moving in with Marion. Appearance Trent is 178cm tall. He has an asymmetrical short curly hair that fringes around his face and shell. His shell is pearlescent and has a repeated series of star patterns on it. His hair is assembled in white round strands fading to a shade of coral orange with multiple thin iridescent lines. His eyelids are rounded and have two dots in the bottom. Trent's eyes are dark gray with a darker pacman-like iris with a faint line that goes through it that resembles rubberhose cartoon eyes. His skin tone is warm honey with freckles. He has two coral orange stripes on his cheeks, as an exclusive trait to his species. His beauty mark is located in the right between his right eye and eyebrow. Trent has small spiral-shaped belly piercing and earrings for accessories. Marion Backstory Marion (JP - Kyuke 吸) is a 19 year old Draculing of the species Vampyroteuthis infernalis. ''He is pessimistic and self-muted, often displaying strange behavior. However, he is an intellectual and is proven to be extremely intelligent. He was raised by the Pinnipeds in the Freaky Flippers Circus while his sister, Gretchen, was held prisoner, after getting abandoned by their parents. He escaped shortly after getting dragged away by Trent, whom he hated for a short time. Marion doesn't talk often and often communicates with his body language (the only people he had ever talked to were his sister, the Pinnipeds, Trent, and the protagonist of the vampire squid expansion) however, he does sing in a mellow and soft voice in most songs. Marion mixes the music for the duo, although he's not really a DJ, but more like a casual and experimental music mixer. He mains the Inkquill Cutlass, an old fashioned yet sharp type of Inkbrush. His ink color is dust blue with glitter in it. Marion likes carnival food like Devilfish Pancakes (another name for dumbo octo cakes), kettle corn, and wasabi-infused snow cones, as he grew up eating those treats with the seal clowns. After learning about the outside world, he still didn't hate the Pinnipeds at all, believing that they should be given a chance for redemption, even the mutants and Ringmaster Furball himself. Appearance Marion is 180cm tall. He has four middle-length webbed tentacles for hair and membrane bangs that cover his eyes. He have white spines on his "hair" that resemble horns/ rose thorns. His hair and membrane color is steel gray fading to light blue with grainy inktures on the tips. His skin tone is rosy-fair with faint blushes on his cheeks. His eyelids are thin and marked with a straight sharp diamond-shaped line that goes through it. Marion's eyes are blood red with a spade symbol on it. His beauty mark is located in the left between his left eye and eyebrow. Skydancer An additional member. She is a blue and yellow Glaucus (sea swallow) that often resides on Trent's shell. Actually quite talkative, and gets jealous with Marion a lot. She is involved in the idol managing process and clings to Trent all the time. Skydancer was adopted by Trent when he found her at an animal shelter and adopting her in time before she was to be euthanized for being "potentially dangerous". Sky is known for being obsessed and emotionally attached, but also quite lovable towards Trent. She likes to eat blueberry jello, as an alternative to hunting down and eating siphonophores. Her Japanese name is Tsubame. Songs * Slum of Colors (splatfest theme) * Salvaged Shipwreck (battle theme) * Bottled Message (credits) * Cyclone Flumes (solo) * Bottomless Abyss (solo) * Skookumchuck! (battle theme) * Attention, citizens of the slum! (news theme) * Now or Never! ft. Skydancer * Into the Light (cover) Trivia * Their names are based on the Mariana Trench. (Marion + Trent = Mariana Trench?) * Their stage name was based on the Beach Boys and the word "Bouyant", along with the word "Beachcomb", a term for people who collect valuable things from the ocean (like shells). * Trent's Japanese name is based on his species' name in Japanese ('Heso'mugai - Bellybutton Nautilus) * Marion's Japanese name is also like that. ('Kyuke'''tsukiika - Vampire Squid) * Marion's sister, Gretchen, is a Freakshow boss in the Vampire Squid Expansion, and also the childhood friend of Lily from Inktank Quintet. While he stayed calm and wasn't as impulsive, Gretchen turned insane from the influence of the Pinnipeds and believed that the world can become a paradise if the Pinnipeds take down all of their enemies. Upon her defeat, Marion bought her to a therapist and also let her reunite with Lily. When they were first exposed to the Pinnipeds' influence, Marion was only 8 years old while Gretchen was 13. * Skydancer's name describes how she just randomly floats on Trent's head. Her Japanese name means Swallow (bird). * Their catchphrase is short and simple like ''"Stay Fresh!". ''It means to get to the bottom of something, and also a maritime phrase. * They have a friendly relationship with 8RMZ and the two duos sometimes collab. Category:Characters